EL lado oscuro del corazón
by L. P. Arkham
Summary: Los portadores de las llaves espadas tienen como deber luchar por el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad, pero con el pasar del tiempo esta tarea al parecer se a malentendido...


Bienvenidos queridos lectores, mi nombre es L.P. Arkham y aquí les traigo un fanfic que se me ha ocurrido sobre el juego que (a mi parecer) tiene la historia más enternecedora y bella de todos, Kingdom Hearts. Me gustaría aclararles que este fics está ambientado en un universo alterno en el cual ninguno de los protagonistas originarios de la saga ni el maestro Xehanort, han existido, por lo que, si bien la historia seguirá el estilo y temática de los juegos, los protagonistas serán personajes originales de mi autoría, aunque esto no quiere decir que no aparezcan personajes de square enix o de Disney. Bueno no los entretendré más, aquí les dejo el prólogo de mi fic, espero les guste.

Nos Leeremos cuando les escriba!

_**El lado oscuro del corazón**_

**Prologo**

Plan fallido….

En medio de la inmensidad infinita del universo, un yermo sin vida servía de escenario para un hecho que se planeaba por lo poco sobrenatural sobre sus áridas tierras, dos poderosos guerreros blandían sus espadas uno frente al otro, solo el sol hacía de testigo para la fantástica batalla que se iba a dar. Por un lado, se podía distinguir una elegante dama, no mayor de treinta años, que empuñaba en su mano derecha una rara arma, blanca como la nieve y con el diseño de un ala angelical, con la guarda que rodeaba su mano, haciendo algo difícil el manejarla y en su acero, al final, sobresalía una pequeña ala blanca, que le daba la leve ilusión de que esta pura y bella arma era en realidad una llave. En el rostro de esta valiente y sabia guardiana de la luz, no había señal de odio ni rabia, solo un profundo dolor que inundaba su bello rostro hasta desbordarse por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas; con tristeza levantaba su arma temerosa del resultado que trajera aquel confrontamiento.

Ese no era el caso de su contrincante, un hombre de igual edad con unos ojos amarillos que podían fácilmente atravesar cualquier defensa y llegar a ver la realidad de tu alma. Su arma también parecía una especie de llave, pero, a diferencia de la cálida y agradable apariencia de la primera, esta espada era negra y afilada, con un sable muy irregular que subía hasta llegar a una desviación al final, un filo con la forma de una hoz; este temible sujeto esbozaba una malvada y perturbadora sonrisa, sus planes estaban saliendo tal y como él esperaba.

Y así la batalla empezó, ambas espadas chocaban con tal fuerza que levantaba la tierra a los pies de sus portadores, que con giros y saltos, fuera de los límites de cualquier humano, buscaban un hueco en la defensa de su oponente para poder salir victorioso. Las llaves volaron, los guerreros corrieron y evitaron ataques, multitudes de hechizos fueron lanzados hasta que al fin se dio lo que el oscuro luchador tanto anhelaba, el sol ya se había ocultado y en su lugar estaba apareciendo una misteriosa luna en forma de corazón, cuyo fulgor y poder se hubiese podido sentir a miles de kilómetros del lugar. La joven sabía que se estaba dando el plan de su enemigo pero aun así, aun con todo el dolor que le daba enfrentarle de esa forma, debía ganar esa batalla por el bien mayor.

El combate seguía y ambos empezaban a sentir el resultado, sus corazones se estaban empezando a enlazar, esta magnífica pelea entre los luchadores de pura luz y oscuridad estaba generando, un poder más allá del que alguno de ellos hubiese nunca conocido, el arma definitiva estaba naciendo para ser esgrimida por su vencedor: La llave-espada X.

Tan cerca como nunca había estado de cumplir su sueño, el maestro oscuro olvido todo su cansancio y aumento el ritmo de sus ataques, hambriento de que aquel corazón de luz le concediera el arma que tanto deseaba. Pero por más que atacaba su enemiga no solo se defendía excelsamente, sino que además le devolvía golpes que el apenas conseguía recibir sin caer, la batalla se estaba saliendo de sus manos no podía permitir que otra persona se quedara con su preciada espada, trataba de dejar espacio entre los dos pero en el momento en que se alejaba la feroz combatiente usaba algún tipo de magia para evitar que huyera y así seguir atacándolo, fue en el momento en el que se sintió contra las cuerdas en el que uso su ultimo escape: tomo su llave y se la clavó en el pecho, liberando su negro corazón de su cuerpo. Eso horrorizo a su enemiga, haciendo que bajara sus defensas lo suficiente para que, con sus últimas fuerzas, el sable negro le atravesara el dorso…

Y así, mientras se desvanecía en un haz de luz, aquella valiente cruzada dio sus últimas palabras al hombre que la había asesinado, unas palabras tan cálidas que, si bien no enternecieron en lo más mínimo al oscuro espadachín, si lo hicieron con el inmenso corazón que ahí los miraba….


End file.
